Fishing from a dock or shore is an incredibly popular pastime, enjoyed by countless anglers. Typically, the angler uses a rod and reel or a cane pole. A line extends from the pole into the water. The end of the line in the water is equipped with a hook and bait.
As any experienced angler can testify, there are often many periods when the fish are not biting. Due to the unpredictable imponderables of nature, such inactivity may suddenly cease and an extremely active period may follow during which the fish are biting. Often, during the inactive periods, anglers leave their lines baited in the water, and leave their fishing rods unattended for an indefinite period of time, such as until the a bite is observed.
Often an angler will leave an unattended fishing rod simply lying on the shore or a dock or pier while the angler relaxes or tends to other matters. The rod may be propped up against a bush, a forked stick, a tackle box, a railing along a dock or pier, or flat on the ground. During this time, there is a risk of the rod being dragged into and lost in the water, if a sizable fish takes the bait.
Various rod holders have been devised, such as a tube with a sharp end embedded in sand or soil. The handle or butt of the fishing rod may be held in the tube. Such a holder is only useful on penetrable soil.
A portable, stowable, rod holder that works as well on a dock, as it does on a pier or shore is needed. The holder should support the fishing rod at an angle to properly display and tension the fishing line in such a manner that the action of the line is readily observable by the angler. Additionally, the angle should resist removal and loss of the rod by a biting fish. Furthermore, the holder should include a removable anchor for securing it to the surface, whether it is a pier, dock or shore. Moreover, the rod holder should be stowable, easy to carry and set-up, lightweight and reliable.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.